


Hush, I'm Here

by deadspacedame



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is a smitten kitten, Nightmares, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadspacedame/pseuds/deadspacedame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for Alec having a nightmare then relaxing when Magnus is there :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, I'm Here

Magnus woke in the middle of the night to no blankets, sprawled out on his stomach with his left leg and arm dangling over the side of the bed. It was oddly comfortable, yet an uncomfortable pressure was on the back of his neck and head, radiating heat and small purring noises.

Squeezing his eyes together and yawning, Magnus rolled over; the Chairman hissing from displeasure at being woken up, but soon finding sleep again curled into Alec's peacefully sleeping barrito-blanket-wrapped body. Magnus smiled down at Alec at seeing how at ease he was, instead of huffing that he was cold from lack of down-filled warmth. Alec always stole the covers, it was something Magnus had grown used to, though Alec always apologized profusely for it in the morning, embarrassed as usual. Magnus couldn't count a single time that Alec hadn't flushed at some point during the day – he found it adorable.

The moon was still in the sky, glowing silver streams of light in through the window and illuminating Alec's pale skin and ink black hair. Magnus always considered Alec a sleeping angel, so beautiful and so rare – though with his angel blood and Lightwood DNA, being beautiful and majestic was obviously part of the package. His features were soft as much as they were strong and solid, his hands easily becoming gentle with care or hard with warrior's determination. Magnus felt honoured to be able to witness all the sides of him, to see him in a way no one else ever had. It was a side to Alec that was all completely his, through and through. It warmed his heart.

Feeling the tingle of thirst beginning at the back of his throat, Magnus slipped out of bed with a smooth grace. He wore his red silk pajamas that he adored and when his naked toes hit the cool ground it sent a shiver up his spine and he blinked, making his way to the kitchen. He snapped a soft, blue fire to his fingertips and maneuvered around the island to the counter, reaching for a glass from the cupboard. Once it was filled with water, he chugged. He usually woke up in the early morning dying of thirst, it had become a normal routine. But what wasn't normal was the rising sounds coming from his bedroom. At first they sounded like rustling and Magnus wondered if he had accidentally woken Alec, but gradually they turned into panicked moans.

Fear prickled Magnus' nerves as he rushed back to the bedroom. Alec tossed and turned in his sleep, his eyes pinched together as if in pain, his skin beginning to glisten from sweat. The blankets were still twisted around his body but he had managed to pull his arms free and was patting the mattress frantically. Magnus instantly felt a pang in his chest when he realized he was looking for him. His absence had caused a nightmare.

Magnus all but flew back into the bed, perching his glass of water on the side table and quickly reaching out to touch Alec's flailing arm.

"Shh my dear, I'm here, I'm here," Magnus whispered. He didn't know if Alec could hear him, but upon feeling Magnus' touch, Alec visibly relaxed. His chest still heaved with heavy breaths but he was no longer panicking which eased Magnus' worries.He laid back down, on his back, and traced small patterns on Alec's skin, trailing his fingers up and down, feeling the old bumps of scars. Alec made a noise and turned, causing Magnus to cease his actions as he watched his head roll onto his chest while his arms wrapped around his torso. Alec sighed, his face pressed into Magnus' neck and within moments, was completely calm and back into a peaceful sleep.

Magnus couldn't help but smile as he placed a delicate kiss to his temple, brushing some stray hairs away from his forehead. He was surprised at the adoration he felt for this boy, this man, this _Shadowhunter_. He chuckled at the thought. Never had he ever planned to fall for a Shadowhunter, it was something he swore he would never do. But yet here he was, pining over one who had just had a nightmare caused by him and smothering him in hushed kisses and touches. It made a heat swell in his chest and a sudden determination to protect Alec with all his power. Nothing would ever take him away from him and looking at Alec's sleeping form; his long, dark lashes kissing his cheekbones, was when Magnus realized what these feelings truly were.

He swallowed and wrapped his arms more firmly around Alec, holding him as close as his body would allow while the words repeated over and over in his mind.

Magnus Bane.

The magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn –

was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! sorry this is really bad and written fast, but I love them so much. Hope you like it! :D xo


End file.
